gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 304 - When I See You Again
Ch. 303 - The End is the Beginning Ch. 305 - Startling Discoveries CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Beyond Colleagues Travel to No Peak Is Too High Find 12 hidden objects in No Peak Is Too High 2. Boulder Stance Place 4 Giant Boulders in the Garden 3. Watch Your Step Return to Patagonia Horse Riders Find 12 hidden objects in Patagonia Horse Riders 4. Shaken and Stirred Travel to Spring Picnic Time Loop Match 12 details in Spring Picnic Time Loop 5. Torn to Shards Have 3 Large Rock Shards in the Garden Upgrade 1 Giant Boulders to Level 2 6. Throwback Wednesday Travel to Baatara Gorge Waterfall Paradox Find 6 differences in Baatara Gorge Waterfall Paradox 7. Passing the Mantle Travel to Resting Under The Full Moon Find 12 hidden objects in Resting Under The Full Moon 8. Always Return to Cloud Castles Find 12 hidden objects in Cloud Castles 9. Surprise Cameo Travel to Morrocoy Mangroves Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Morrocoy Mangroves Time Warp 10. Sharp and Angular Upgrade 1 Large Rock Shards to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Giant Boulders to Level 3 11. Twin Peaks Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 304 scenes Have 1 Colossal Peaks in the Garden 12. Complete the Camp Reading Collection Collect the Camp Hammock and place it in your Garden. 13. Climb the Pillar Upgrade 1 Colossal Peaks to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Large Rock Shards to Level 3 14. Pillar of Strength Upgrade 1 Colossal Peaks to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Colossal Peaks to Level 5 15. Build the Zhangjiajie Forest Park Complete the Zhangkiakie Forest Park Wonder 16. Avatar Hallelujah Mountain Upgrade the Zhangjiajie National Forest Park to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star No Peak Is Too High Earn 2 stars in No Peak Is Too High! 3 Star Spring Picnic Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Spring Picnic Time Loop! 3 Star Resting Under The Full Moon Earn 3 stars in Resting Under The Full Moon! 3 Star Morrocoy Mangroves Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Morrocoy Mangroves Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 304 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 304 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 304 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Beyond Colleagues Ch.304/S.1 - No Peak is too High Richard's last day at the Time Manor. I've to meet him before he vanishes from the grid. Given that I'm familiar with your skills in becoming a ghost on the grid, I found it wise to see you before that happens. An old dog may not learn new trick. But it'll still remember its old bag of tricks for sure. Let's see how much I can recollet. If you ever pass through the Beyond, please don't hesitate to reach out to me. I'd like to gently caution you that Raymond has a secret personal agenda behind every change that he has made in our unit. Quincy may be blind to it and to some extent he'll be influenced by his recent proximity to Tessa. If you see Quincy embarking on a path which will lead to catastrophic consequences, do step in for the sake of him and everyone else. As a friend and a responsible Time Agent, it's my duty to do so. You've my word. Stay safe, Richard. But that's too much to ask of you. This is why I always like you. Goodbye, Megan! I hope Richard knows what he is doing... ... and what he is about to do when Raymond decides to retaliate. Quest:Watch Your Step Ch.291/S.1 - Patagonia Horse Riders Everyone is talking about Richard's resignation now. And many claim that he had a prolonged argument with Raymond before dropping the bomb. How's Lulu taking it, Richard? She isn't going with you? I'm yet to have a proper conversation with her. But given the number of boxes stacking up in front of my quarters, she must've got the hint. May I give you a piece of personal advise Quincy? You are a good-looking, intelligent and successful young Time Agent, who deserves to go places. But when too many good things happen to you in a short span of time, try not to be carried away by the winning streak. Hmm... of late, the thought did cross my mind. What's next for you, Richard? Taking up the role of privateer, by any chance? Too early to reveal my plans for the future. For now, it's more of a brief hiatus. Do make the most of it before you get back to temporal affairs. Good lucl, Richard! Was Richard warngin me about Raymond? He could've been more direct instead of being ambiguous. Quest:Shaken and Stirred Ch.304/S.2 - Spring Picnic Time Loop Chauncey McNichols here! Right on time to bid the customary farewell to Richard Wakefield! Why do you keep telling us your name and the status of being the emissary to the Outer Fringes of space and time? I'm glad that you asked, after so many years! I really don't know, if I'm being honest. It could be considered as my *Blip Bloop Bleep!* Hey I'm standing right here! I saw you the first time! Richard, forget about the hullaballoo with Raymond. You've got a strong spine and a strong will to soldier on. Thank you, Chauncey. I've got some ideas for the makeover you've been planning. Do take a look at the blueprints when you are not busy pretending to be a super spy! You invested a lot of time into these! I can see it in the details provided for each component. I've something for you as well. It's an updated version of the cloaking system that Megan uses for her safe house. You'll find a use for it. Thank you, *Mr. Bondsworth*. I thought *Q* was into developing the gadgets, while the spy did all the punching. It's a new world, Mr. Wakefield. The spy has to be slick, suave and smart with tech and gadgets these days. I'm not going to miss Mr. Wakefield! Wonder why? I travel a lot and I've crossed pathes with many retired Time Agents in the past. So why not Richard? Quest:Throwback Wednesday Ch.304/S.3 - Baatara Gorge Waterfall Paradox Richard finally made a call to conclude his tenure. It came as a shock to me. To be honest, I didn't see it coming at all. You will be keeping the meeting details a secret from us, right? True. But I doubt if I've to warn you on what kind of man Raymond Cross is. You don't have to. Which is why I've always treated his every decision and every move with suspicion. You should. His intentions aren't noble. You'll discover that soon. Goodbye Ellie... and though we've given each other a hard time, somewhere you mattered to me a lot. *Ellie*... it's been years since someone called me by that name. Goodbye Richard. Megan and the boys will now be turning to my forehead as the inspiration for awful jokes. Welcome to my world! I'll miss him when he is gone... ...regardless of all the arguements and personal issues that we've had in the past. Quest:Passing the Mantle Ch.304/S.4 - Resting under the Full Moon Richard's message on the communicator. He needs help in carrying the boxes filled with his stuff. These things are heavy! What have you got in these boxes, Richard? Dumbbells? If there were dumbbells, then I'd have the body of Greek god. And as someone gifted with the sense of sight, you can see that I don't have a great physique. Where is Lulu? Isn't she coming to the Entrance to send you off? That's not a good idea. I don't wish to make this departure anymore difficult to her than it already is. You still didn't tell me why you are leaving and what really happened it Raymond's office. Unfortunately I can't. Enrique. But I can definitely say this. Be cery cautious from now, whenever you are working with Raymond. This whole organization will come crashing down becauwe of him and someone should be there outside to answer to the calls for help. I'll be careful and you better be vigilant too. If you've twisted his arm, he will be scheming to take yours in return. I'll be back in a while. Richard is on his way to meet Lulu. Quest:Always Ch.220/S.1 - Cloud Castles Richard took all the decisions! He didn't even talk to me before deciding to leave! Lulu, please let me explain. I have to go and I must go if I've to keep you safe. Would you have said the same thing if it was Eleanor or Megan in my shoes? Which are prettier than thiers, by the way! What makes you think I can't take care of myself? You want to keep me safe? Then stay. Please... I don't want you to go. I know that my woman is a warrior princess at heart. But once in a while, it does make the prince feel proud to have saved his lady love. I don't like you! You keep sweet-talking your way out of a serious discussion. One of the many things that I learnt from you, darling! Are we breaking up? Does this mean we are ending everything? Of course not, my dear! I'm not the kind of man who wants his woman's life and choises to defined by the decisions which he takes. You've got an important role to play here. You've got a garden to take care of and a number of Time Agents who look up to you. I'm not selfish enough to even think of taking it all away from you, Lulu. Wherever I am, I'll always be madly in love with you. And if you ever wish to see me, you come to these coordinates and drop a coin in the pool. I love you too, Richard. And it better be a big pool! At least I'll get to see Richard once in a while. He asked me to make the visits to the coordinates an hush-hush affair though Quest:Surprise Cameo Ch.304/S.5 - Morrocoy Mangroves Time Warp It's time for me to leave. Would you mind if I request you to walk me to the gate? I don't see your personal Time Machine parked outside and you can't really call a cab to pick you up from here. On the contrary, I can. My ride is going to be here soon. Aha! Speak of the Devil! Am I getting paid for this guest appearance? Because some studios pay retired A-listers with big bucks for making *blink-and-you-miss-it* cameos. Alistair! Wow! That's a stunning Time Machine you've got there! My boy drew the first sketch and it looked great on paper. I didn't expect it to end up looking better in the finished form. Are you two going to bromance all day or is anyone going to help me with loading the luggage into the trunk? The vein on the forehead has popped again! I'll take the smaller boxes, Richard. So... where would you like to go, Richard? I don't know. Just get me out of here, Alistair. Just... drive. Hmm... alright. Buckle up, Sir. Engaging thrusters. Can you make a flyby over Lulu's quarters? If I could catch a glimpse of her from afar... without being seen... I understand. Switching to stealth mode. Thank you, Alistair... for doing this. It's the least I can do, Richard. It's been an honor, serving with you, Agent. Thank you for everything and do take good care of yourself. Goodbye.